Always
by Lady Kathryne
Summary: Bella meets up with Embry in a new nightclub in Port Angelas. They've both been pining after one another and with alcohol to help Bella, tensions rise. . Warnings: AU, OOC, strong language, mature content, two-shot but i might add on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:

Disclaimer:  
All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners- namely Stephanie Myers… lucky, lucky woman. Everything else came from my own mind- scary as it is sometimes.  
~~~~~~~~~Always~~~~~~~~~

Collision was a brand new club that had opened in Port Angelas. Lights flashed and music blared throughout the speakers, enticing people to grind against one another. Embry found himself sitting at the bar of said club with a few of his fellow pack mates in celebration of his 21st birthday. Having just gone through the drama of a bad break up, he was looking forward to a little night of stress free fun.

Sam and Jared had slinked off to separate corners of the club with their mates- Leah and Kim- for a few minutes of alone time to grope at each other with no interruptions. It left Paul, Quil and Jacob to throw back birthday shots with Embry as they sat at one of the tables surrounding the dance floor. Their banter was light and the toasts were outlandish- just what Embry needed to forget he had ever agreed to date Gabriella. He admitted he would miss her mouth, and her legs- he was a sucker for long legs- but the cheating, he could do without. Here in this moment however, life was good. His friends refused to let him think about how he had found Gabriella in their bed with another man- something that had his wolf incensed and chomping at the bit to be let loose and teach the strange male a lesson in ownership.

"Oh damn… look at the girls over there!" Paul whistled. Due to their heightened sense of hearing, the three turned to look where he was staring.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Quil asked incredulously after staring for a moment.

Embry only shook his head. He couldn't believe it either. "Wow." It was all he could really say. Paul and Quil nodded in agreement.

Dancing in their own little world, grinding against one another was none other than Bella Swan and three girls she obviously knew very well from the looks of the intimate ways they were all touching. They couldn't help but stare as two of them began to kiss each other as they danced.

Jacob grinned. "I'll be back." He said throwing the rest of the contents in his beer bottle back. He snuck in behind Bella and began dancing with her causing her friends to giggle flirtatiously. He whispered in her ear that he was here with the birthday boy and nodded his head towards Embry, Paul and Quil.

No less than ten minutes later Bella and her friends were heading over to them. "Embry! Hey! Happy birthday. I told Jake to tell you for me. I didn't think I would get a chance to see you before I came home this weekend." She leaned in and left a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Where's Gabriella?" She wondered after not hearing the all too familiar annoying huff.

"Jake didn't tell you?!" Paul asked in amusement.

"Oh damn, I knew I forgot something!" Jacob hissed.

Quil growled. "Fucking ho!"

"What happened? What did I miss?" Bella asked.

Embry only sighed. Before he could say anything, Paul huffed. "Stupid skank was in their bed with some guy she picked up in a bar."

Bella and her friends gasped. "Oh Embry! I'm so sorry sweetie! I feel like such an awful friend now!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek again.

Embry grinned. "It's alright Bella. Let's just forget about her for now yeah? You can give me another kiss to make up for it if you want." He added playfully. If there was ever a girl he wished he could be with, it would be Bella. If he was willing to admit it, he'd had a crush on her for the past year… openly admitting it only after Jacob had finally admitted he and Bella were truly better off as best friends and that he knew how he felt about her. That was after she had very firmly- though politely- friend zoned him in front of the pack.

"So… Bella… who are your LOVELY friends?" Paul asked sending them a flirtatious smile breaking the staring contest between her and Embry.

Bella laughed. "Guys, these are three of the girls I work with. This is Shelly, Kaylee and Danni. Ladies, these are some of my oldest and best friends- Paul, Jake and Quil. And this," She said resting her hand on Embry's upper arm, "Is the birthday boy, Embry."

A chorus of happy birthday was uttered before the girls all ordered their drinks. Light banter was passed back and forth as they sat around their table. Quil started to choke on his beer when Bella stuck her tongue out at one of her friends after something childish was said. There, reflecting off the low lights, was a tongue ring being displayed.

"Quil, what the hell bro?!" Paul laughed patting him on the back.

"Since WHEN do you have a tongue ring Bella?!" Quil asked bringing attention to her.

Bella rolled her eyes. She had to laugh at their shocked faces. "I went a few months back and had it done. That was the same day I got my tattoo." She told them. "Did Jacob not tell you?" She raised an eyebrow at said friend.

Jacob rolled his eyes at them. "So I forgot about it. I mean, damn. I'm ONLY human." He snickered along with Quil, Paul, Embry and Bella.

Bella's friends giggled at the comment, not knowing that he was anything but JUST human. The boy was an overgrown lap dog if Bella had ever seen one. She smirked and blew a kiss to Quil. "Suck it up big boy. There's more surprises than that where I'm concerned." She told him smugly.

Shelly smirked. "Easy Bella. Don't want to scare them off. Then you'd be stuck with us for the night."

"And that's a bad thing?" Bella shot back with a raised eyebrow.

Kaylee rolled her eyes as she and Danni threw back their shots at the same time. "Not for you, no." She teased.

Paul shook his head in wonder at the girl- woman- he used to almost detest. She had grown and changed and finally come to her senses after seeing how manipulative they could be when the pixie leech showed up on her door claiming her brother needed her to rescue him. When she came back with the coppertop in tow to say they would stay until Victoria was dealt with, Paul honestly thought she would take him back for good. Then Jacob was almost killed fighting to keep her alive and she told her ex boyfriend to leave and never come near her again, she earned his respect then.

He actually asked her once why she had gone back to him, she answered simply that they had dazzled her and when she found out about it she was livid. It took seeing Jacob nearly killed- plus the kiss on the mountain top- to wake her up. Now they were fast friends and he was still learning new things about her all the time. Tonight was another thing he had learned- Bella was a hell cat when she was drinking.

"Well damn. It looks like we need to find a new nick name for you huh… how about Hells Bells? Or maybe Bellfire instead of spitfire?" Paul teased.

"I'll stick with Bella, thanks." She teased back.

It had taken a few years, but after everything that had happened- Bella had matured and left the obsessive leech Edward Cullen. He had tucked tail and run when she told him to grow a pair before crossing the treaty line away from him. That was all it took for the pack to finally accept her as one of their own.

"Come on Bella… come dance with us." Kaylee purred kissing her way up Bella's shoulder. She bit gently at the skin just below her ear causing Bella's eyes to close briefly as a shiver ran down her spine. Embry and Jacob both shifted in their seats as they watched the two.

Quil swallowed hard as he tried to look away from them. His eyes fell to Danni who was in the middle of trying to shove her tongue down Shelly's throat. He almost whined.

Bella grinned. "In a little bit. I'm going to talk to the guys. Just stay where I can see you so I can come dance on the next song." She shook her head when Kaylee hummed and sauntered off pulling Danni and Shelly behind her.

"Wow… Bella… you going lesbian on us? Not to say it's not hot… but damn." Paul teased.

"It's not that we'd blame you either, but damn it'd be a shame." Quil added with a teasing smirk.

"No… I'd say more bisexual. After the last two bad break ups… can you blame me?" She shot back with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey that was YOUR fault for dating the marshmallow! I warned you he only wanted in your pants!" Jacob goaded.

"I have to agree Bella, what'd you ever see in him?" Embry teased.

Bella only rolled her eyes. After Edward- forever more nick named limp dick after an angry outburst involving rez shine-, she had dated Mike Newton. It hadn't gone over well when she found him in bed with Jessica Stanley on their seven month anniversary. He had claimed that he was ok with them not having sex, obviously she found out why. She had gotten so mad that she had gone to Jacob and together they had given themselves to each other. That was shortly before they had both friend zoned each other- there was no chemistry anymore between them once the sexual tension was gone.

"You guys should come dance. The girls don't bite… hard at least." She smirked. She opted to ignore their comments for now.

Quil grinned. "You sound like you know first hand."

Bella smirked. "Of course I know first hand, Kaylee likes to leave marks." And with that she flounced away leaving them watching her with their jaws hanging open.

When she got back to her friends, she made a show of slinking up behind Kaylee and attaching her lips to the smooth skin of her neck while her hands snaked around her torso seductively. With their sensitive hearing, they could hear Kaylee's hum of pleasure as well as the needy whimper that escaped her lips when Bella nibbled on her earlobe. Her eyes never left them as she coaxed more mewls and noises from her friends lips while they danced.

Embry almost whined. "Oh damn! That's just SO not fair."

"She's definitely evil." Jacob agreed shifting in his seat. He had to admit- even to himself- that it was hot to watch. "You know… her friends are kind of hot." He mused eyeing Kaylee.

"I can agree to that." Quil said, his eyes not moving from the spot Danni was dancing in.

Bella grinned as she nipped Kaylee's shoulder. She smirked when she saw Danielle move to sandwich Kaylee in between them setting her lips to work on the girls other shoulder. It was mere moments later that their lips were locked together as they danced with Kaylee in between them.

"Holy shit!" Embry shifted again in his seat. This was not how he had imagined his night going, but he wasn't complaining at all.

"Come on. She's getting all the fun." Paul slinked up to Shelly and asked her if she would dance with him. When she agreed he pulled her firmly to him silently goading Jacob, Quil and Embry to do the same.

Bella laughed and looked at her friends. "Took you long enough." She teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, we had drinks to finish." He said. "You know how it is. We leave our beers and girls slip us something, wouldn't want us to get taken advantage of, now would you?"

"You wish! As if any chick in this club could pry the beer from your hands. You four drink WAY too much." She sniffed. She ran her nose up Kaylee's neck. "Go have fun. Treat him good. He likes it rough." She whispered knowing full well her friends could hear her.

Jacob's grin was predatory when he looked at the ebony haired girl now in his arms. Her storm gray eyes were clouded over with lust as they began to grind against one another. Quil only shook his head and slid in behind Danni. He grinned when she turned in his arms to move closer.

Bella turned her eyes to Embry who was merely standing on the sidelines for the moment. She held her hand out to him in silent question. He didn't disappoint when he pulled her lithe frame hard against his warm body. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi." She said as they began to move together.

"Having fun yet?" He asked. His voice was husky with ill hidden lust.

Bella pulled his head close enough that her lips brushed the shell of his ear. "You have no idea." She whispered before nipping at his neck. She smirked against his skin as she felt the shiver that raced down his spine.

"You're playing with fire, Bella." He warned. His wolf was slowly taking over his body, and though he wasn't helpless to stop it, he was almost too shy to talk to her like he was now on his own.

Bella smiled coyly. "Then don't let me get burned." She answered simply before losing herself to the beat of the music.

Half an hour later saw Paul and Quil sneaking off to their own corners with Shelly and Danni respectively, leaving Jacob and Kaylee to dance together as well as Embry and Bella. Jacob licked his lips and looked at Embry. "Come with me dude, get some water for the girls."

Embry nipped at Bella's earlobe. "You gonna be ok on your own?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, just hurry back birthday boy. I wanna dance with you some more." She purred.

Kaylee smirked. "I'll keep her company till you get back." She giggled when Jacob and Embry headed to the bar.

"Dude, I've never seen her like that. So damn free. It's nice." Jacob mused. "Even though the leech isn't around anymore, she's still all mature and stuff… always working or sitting at home- so I thought anyways."

Embry couldn't agree more. "I like it too. I can't believe it, but I like this side of her. She's got a tongue ring!" He almost whined.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah… that I did honestly forget about. Ever since we kind of friend zoned each other… yeah, stuff like that doesn't phase me anymore. It's hot… but… yeah. You should go for it Em."

"You think? Wait, what?!" Embry spluttered.

Jacob laughed. "You can hide your thoughts as a wolf almost as well as Sam and I can. But you SUCK at it as a man. Its all over your face how bad you want her… we've had this talk before. I'm not gonna say it again, I'm cool with it. You'll keep her safe. Go for it."

Embry started to reply but growled low in his throat when he saw- more like heard Bella and Kaylee being harassed by two men. A blonde named Dallas and a red head named Andrew kept trying to push their luck and get the girls to dance with them.

Embry and Jacob started to move closer, only to freeze in place from shock. They watched as Bella pulled Kaylee's face closer- their lips meeting in a heated yet sensual dance as their tongues swirled together- completely ignoring their would be dance partners. Bella sneered moments later when she broke their kiss to move away from the men. "Take. A. Hint." She hissed.

"Come on baby. Lets go find a private corner." Kaylee crooned. She laid a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck while her hands roamed over Bella's flat stomach. She nipped at her ear and started to walk off with one of Bella's hands firmly clasped in hers.

"Aw, come on sexy. How about you and your girlfriend come home with me and my friend. We can show you an amazing time." The red head crooned as he stopped them from leaving.

"We'll pass." They replied together.

Hey! Let her GO." Bella hissed when Kaylee's hand was yanked from hers. Bella was pushed against Andrew and Dallas pulled Kaylee to him.

"Come on sexy. We just want to have some fun with a couple pretty women. What do you say? We can show you a really good time. Promise. You'll never forget it." Andrew purred in Bella's ear.

"I think you were told to take. a. hint." Embry's deep voice growled. He waited until the girls were behind Jacob before his full attention was turned to Dallas and his friend.

"Who are you?" Andrew sneered.

"You're ruining our fun." Dallas slurred.

"And you were harassing our girlfriends." Jacob said while cracking his knuckles. He smirked when the boys quickly scampered off. They were both smaller than Jacob and Embry and didn't want to chance a fight with the two behemoths while they were intoxicated. "Chicken shits." He snorted.

Embry chuckled. "Now now Jake." He playfully admonished.

Jacob's scowl changed into a smug, sexy smirk when Kaylee stepped into his arms pulling him down for a kiss. "Come with me baby. You deserve a reward for keeping me safe." She purred pulling him out to dance again.

Bella giggled and stepped into Embry's welcoming embrace. She stood up to her full height to kiss his jaw. She was all of 5'9" thanks to her crimson red high heels that just screamed 'fuck me'. At first, she had hated Shelly for forcing her to wear them, now though, now she was grateful.

"My hero." She crooned playfully in his ear. His wolf practically purred at the unconscious act of submission she had just shown him.

Embry grinned as they started to dance again now that she was encased in his arms. "I've been watching you for the last two hours, ever since Paul pointed you out in the crowd. Who knew you could dance?" He teased. "And seeing you kissing another woman…." He groaned and pushed his hips against her backside causing her to gasp in pleasant surprise. "You see what you're putting me through." He purred.

"Not yet, but I know where I can see." She whispered.

Embry was definitely interested now. "Oh yeah?"

Bella grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him to her unused- as of yet- VIP room. She shoved him inside and closed the door, locking it before turning to him. "Have a seat." She coaxed gently.

"What are you up to?" Embry wondered as he sank into the provided couch and watched her turn her back to him. "And how do you have access to a VIP room?"

Bella smirked. "I know the owners. Their son goes to school with my friends and I. We owed him a favor for helping him with his crazy little stalker. He swore he'd repay us, so we got the room to use tonight."

"Lucky you." He quipped. "That sounds like an interesting story. You'll have to tell me sometime."

Bella giggled. "Indeed. So, Mr. Call…. How should I reward you for your act of heroism?" She purred.

Embry grinned. "I'm sure you'll think of something." He said relaxing into the cushions. He watched with hooded eyes as she sauntered over to him slowly.

At the start of the next song, she backed into his embrace and began to seduce him with her fluid, graceful movements. Her hips swayed in time to the pulsing beat of the music while her hands trailed up and down his thighs and her head fell back to rest on his shoulder.

"Bella… oh damn…" Embry could barely think, let alone talk in complete sentences. He settled for nipping and nuzzling her neck reveling in the little whimpers and mewling noises coming from her slightly opened mouth.

Her backside pressed into his lap, her fingers blazing heated trails of want on his upper thighs, as well as the way she was seductively moving her hips; it was all creating havoc in his mind. He saw her grin wickedly over her shoulder at him and he let lose a whimper of pained pleasure.

"I don't normally do this you know…" She told him as level toned as she could. "I don't trust many people to see me let loose… but you Embry, I trust you."

"Bells.." Embry's husky voice purred against the shell of her ear. "You shouldn't tease a predator… it's dangerous." He growled, his hands grabbing gently at her waist.

She turned in his arms and dropped low to the floor so her face was level with his lap. She raised herself slowly up his body, her lips placing scattered kisses over his tightly cloth bound, heavily muscled, stomach and chest. His hands moved to her hips to pull her closer as she kneeled over him and kissed and nipped her way up his neck. "I'm NOT teasing." She purred nipping at his ear lobe.

Embry growled, fisted a hand in her hair and pulled her that much closer to him. "Do you know how bad I want you right now? How bad my wolf wants you?" He placed one of his hands over hers and moved to cover his confined, already almost painful erection.

Bella gasped. "Embry…" She barely whispered.

"Feel what you do to me, Bella? My wolf is practically chomping at the bit to claim you- to mark you as mine for everyone to see." He groaned at the images that briefly assaulted his mind.

Bella groaned when Embry tugged sharply on her hair again. She whimpered as her mouth was plundered by his probing tongue. She had had a crush on him for almost a year now. It was an air tight secret that only Jacob knew about and the only reason he knew was because he had walked in on her once calling out his name while she pleasured herself, using her various toys pretending it was his cock that was fucking her into ecstasy.

She had learned from Jacob that they had read the older journals. The elders- mainly Billy and old Quil, who had always had the pack's best interests in mind- had found out that if a wolf wanted a woman bad enough but he hadn't imprinted on her, he could instead mark her and claim her. It wasn't as absolute as an imprint, but it would ensure the wolf and his mate would never be separated. She thought about what he had told her- his wolf wanted to claim her, mark her as his own. It sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine to know that he did indeed return her feelings.

She could feel his cock- 'my lord he's huge' she thought- pressed into her belly and was surprised to find she wasn't as nervous or tongue tied as she thought she would be. She felt closer to him- now more so than ever since she knew that they both wanted her. It was then she knew she wanted him to claim her- mark her as his too. She gasped when he gently nipped at the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck and raked her nails down his broad chest in response.

The proverbial noose around Embry's carefully woven, fabled control was slowly tightening. Bella's body, grinding on him the way she was, dressed in her skin tight, curve hugging, low rise jeans with her tight as sin, burgundy and black colored, second skin, strapless top added with the heady fragrance of her arousal was pushing him closer to the very edge of his patience limits. He found his touches brought forth the most delicious reactions from her body, pushing him that much further to the limits of his own self control. As their bodies moved together, Embry couldn't help but want more. His WOLF wanted more.

"Hey Embry…" Bella's breath was hot on his neck. She nipped his skin sharply before kissing the sting away.

"Y-yeah Bells?" He groaned. His eyes clenched tightly, fighting for every ounce of control left.

"You wanna get out of here?" She purred as she turned so her back was firmly pressed into his chest when she sat in his lap, her hips gyrating into his slightly.

He was floored. "You sure?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she sent a text each to Danni, Shelly, and Kaylee- making sure he could see over her shoulder while her hips gyrated into his- that said simply 'see you at work tomorrow'. She turned her attention back to him, her eyes burning with lust and love in equal amounts.

"Take me home baby." She purred.

For once, he was thankful for the fact that he was sober and also that he had driven himself to the club on his bike instead of catching a ride with Jacob and Quil.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So... going back and re reading this... I turned it into a two shot instead of a one shot... might go back later when I'm not working on anything else and expand it further... but that won't be til a little later.

( ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

The ride to La Push was filled with teasing caresses and seductive kisses placed to the back of his neck, causing him to shiver on several occasions. If it wasn't for his heightened senses he was sure they would have crashed no less than six times over. He had to scream at himself to concentrate on the roads instead of the way Bella was moving her hands over his chest and torso, occasionally moving to subtly rub against his straining cock while they were stopped at red lights.

He thanked the Great Creator and the spirits when they finally made it to his house. He took a deep breath as he pulled into the driveway. His house didn't have the most well maintained lawn; it wasn't in pristine condition like some of the houses she had seen on the rez and in Forks. It did, however, look well loved and lived in. It was home, and he was content with that.

Bella smiled at him when she got to the front porch, noticing his hesitance- he wanted to know what she thought of it all. She held her hand out to him, waiting for him to come to her side. "Show me around?" She asked gently. She understood that this might be hard for him, he was a private person and all the times that they had ever talked had been at either Jacob's house or Sam's, or even on the beach. She had never seen where he lived.

"It's not much… but it's home." He told her quietly as he shrugged and moved to open the door which was surprisingly unlocked. He smirked when he saw her curious eyes. "No one would ever dare steal from a member of the pack. They'd be hunted down in a matter of hours afterwards and then they'd never do it again." He snickered.

Bella laughed at that. It was the truth after all. With the wolves' sensitive noses and hearing, they could easily follow a person and tell within moments if they were lying or not. Instead of dwelling on that fact, she let her eyes take in his home and all that came with it. "It's amazing Embry." She finally said following him inside. She said nothing else about it, and for that, Embry was glad.

Inside was what Bella expected to see- a typical bachelor pad. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't cleaned on a daily basis by a maid either- the floors weren't swept, there was some dust on the shelves and a few dishes in the sink. The furniture was slightly worn, but nothing was trashy. What got to her though, was the architecture. The windows in his living room all had bays to sit in, the floors were all hard wood, the ceilings were high vaulted and the kitchen was gorgeous with linoleum flooring, granite counter tops and brand new sterling silver appliances- it was something she never would have guessed she'd see. Bella instantly found herself wishing it was her home as well. It lacked a woman's touch but she still loved it.

"The pack helped me with it when I moved in. We fixed it up from nothing. Like I said, its not much… but…" Embry shrugged looking around the house. He watched her poke around a few more minutes, picking up pictures before placing them down again. He sighed thinking he could get used to seeing her in his home every day- smelling her as he walked into the door after coming home from work or patrol.

"It's just so… you." She teased.

Embry grinned. "I think someone is still tipsy." He purred moving to gather her into his arms. He leaned down and melded his mouth to hers in a heated dance of seduction, reigniting a fading ember of passion and desire.

"So where's your room?" She asked breaking their kiss to smirk at him.

He nodded his head. "It's the last door on the right at the end of the hall." He told her.

"Are you gonna show me, or do I have to go and see for myself?" She purred running her nails down his chest only just hard enough to leave faint pink marks that started to rapidly disappear almost as fast as she made them.

The heat smoldering in his eyes lit a fire deep in the pit of Bella's stomach. She grinned and took a step backwards, enticing the wolf in him to play. Embry's grin was almost predatory as he stalked her slowly down the hall way, inadvertently moving them both towards the master bedroom. His mind turned almost feral when her back hit the closed door- his wolf knew she was finally trapped with very little in the way of options to escape him. Her arousal was heady and the sound of her wildly beating heart was almost too much for him. There was no doubt now that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Bells… damn baby, you smell so good." Bella whimpered when he nuzzled into her neck.

"Need you Embry…" She barely whispered as he caged her in between his strong arms.

"Want you too, so damn bad." There was a primal timbre to his voice, something powerful and archaic, something almost feral; his wolf wanted to play too.

"You tear my clothes, you won't get so much as another sniff!" She warned when his hands moved to the waistband of her jeans. It was just enough of a demand that Embry could contain his wolf.

He laughed. "Yes ma'am." His lips teased and kissed her flesh as he knelt to strip her, helping her gingerly out of her jeans causing her to chuckle when he slid her feet back into her heels- he was man enough to admit to her that she looked damn sexy in them and he was a sucker for a nice pair of legs in heels. He sucked in a gasp when he saw the burgundy thong that perfectly matched her top and her heels.

"Embry? What's wrong?" She asked, thinking she had done something wrong by wearing what she was.

"So damn sexy…" He growled, his eyes nearly black with lust.

Bella groaned when Embry moved one of her thighs over his shoulder. She had never felt so unguarded around another man- not until Embry. She felt the thin material of her thong pushed aside before Embry's tongue was only just teasing along her bare, dripping slit. She gasped and carded her fingers through his hair when she felt his talented tongue against her throbbing clit- nearly making her scream in pleasure. His fingers followed the path of his tongue, ghosting along her lips before pushing them apart, leaving her exposed to his mouth. If there was a heaven, she had certainly died and joined it as she lost herself to the feel of his tongue, teeth and fingers bringing her closer and closer to release.

"Em..bry.." It was all she could muster before waves of euphoric bliss crashed over her dousing the fires of arousal in her belly. Her entire body shuddered as Embry coaxed her down from her high. Never in her life had she been with a man able to bring forth that kind of response during sex. Bella was definitely pleased. She moaned when he stood to meet her lips in a heated kiss, her fire being rekindled tenfold.

"Come on… I'm not taking you against the wall… yet.." He growled as he hoisted her up on his waist. He walked the length of his room in three quick strides and deposited her on the bed almost reverently. He pulled the top from her body and sat back on his heels to drink her in.

When she tried to cover herself, he stopped her, gently taking her hands in his. "Don't hide from me. You're beautiful." He purred before she was pulled onto his lap. He kissed her sweetly as he ran his hands over her body.

That one statement had Bella smiling in elation. It wasn't just his wolf she was dealing with. Embry was there too. That one sentence, the honest truth from him- the sweet side of him she normally saw- was enough to soothe away her fears of self doubt.

Bella pulled his shirt from his sculpted body, groaning when she felt his fingers slowly dipping back into her more than willing body one by one until he had three buried inside of her once again dripping pussy. Her hips rolled against his hand as a steady rhythm was built. Her head was thrown back- little mewling sounds of pleasure escaping her lips- and Embry was mesmerized by the sight. No other woman he'd been with before had ever compared to this, and none ever would that he could think of.

"Want you… please!" She whined, her hips rocking against his hand in a desperate search for release.

"You gotta cum first baby. I want to see what you look like this time. Cum on my fingers… that's it…" He purred when she sped up the pace of her thrusting hips. "Let me see you come undone." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. In the back of his mind, he reminded himself to thank Paul for never censoring his thoughts about the women he'd been with. It was thanks to the pack mind that he'd learned what made women quiver in pleasure and that made him all the more confident in his own abilities.

"Please Embry, please…" Her cries of pleasure brought him back to the task at hand as he smirked at her. She nipped his earlobe and groaned when his thumb pressed gently against her clit. "Want you… Take me." She pleaded, nipping his tensed neck muscles.

"I promise I will soon. I want you to cum for me now. Come on Isabella…that's it… cum all over my hand." He growled.

Those words, huskily promised in her ear, along with his thumb pressing harder on her clit to add to her pleasure were her undoing. She had never seen this domineering side of him- the confident man who knew his way around a woman in the bedroom- but she loved it none the less. Her walls clenched around his fingers and her head was thrown back as sheer waves of bliss rolled off her body while she was thrown into her own world of pleasure.

She was brought back slowly by soothing kisses and gentle caresses. "You're so sexy like that." He told her, smiling when she blushed.

'Huh. She's in my bed, naked but for a pair of fuck hot heels, has cum twice and she's STILL blushing like a school girl on her first date. Some things never change.' He mused.

"Think so?" Bella asked him, shaking him from his thoughts with a nip to his chin.

"No, Bella… I know so." He crooned, laying her back on the bed so he could stand to take his jeans off.

Her arousal returned to her again as she watched him, drinking in the sight of the god before her. "You're so hot." She purred.

He grinned and crawled over her prone body, his movements decidedly predatory in their nature. He only stopped to grab a condom from his bedside table, open it and roll it on his more than eager cock before leaning down to kiss her. "You have no idea how beautiful you really are to me." He whispered, gathering her legs up his body before dropping them over his shoulders. He ground their hips together to show her how much he wanted her, before slowly sliding into her body, allowing her to get used to the larger than average size of him little by little.

'Thank god for birth control and condoms.' She sighed. Some how, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have his kids. A roll of his hips and all thoughts were erased save for the sheer pleasure of having him filling her so completely.

She groaned when he was fully seated within her snug walls, feeling full and so very deliciously stretched by him. She whined when one of his hands began to tease a nipple, pinching it just this side of painful. She knew in that moment, with that gesture alone, that while he was sweet and gentle with the pack, friends and family, he was demanding and rough in the bedroom- something that she found turned her on considerably.

"Embry… please… move… I need to feel you move.. Please!" She whined rocking her hips up and back what little bit she could.

"You want me to make you cum again baby?" He purred, his voice dripping with seductive promise. He never would have guessed that talking to her like this, or giving her small amounts of pain along with pleasure would turn her on they way it did, but as her arousal increased from his actions, so too did her smell; he was fast becoming addicted to it and he wondered how he would cope if she only wanted this to be a one night stand with him.

"Yes… please…." She begged, her fingernails dragging down his arms.

He shook himself out of his depressing thoughts and focused himself on what was happening now. He smirked down at Bella as she lay beneath him, legs over his shoulders fists clenched in pleasure as he started to slowly grind his hips into her.

"Good girl. Such a good girl. I like it when you beg me." He crooned as he started to move against her slowly. "Damn baby. So tight… so wet…"

Bella whined when she felt him pull out so just the head of his hard cock was left inside. "You want me Bells?" He asked her, his voice teasing. "You want me to fuck you with my hard dick?"

"Yes… please!" She cried out when he slammed back into her before setting a steady, hard rhythm.

He made sure to aim for her g-spot every other thrust, building her up, only to stop and let her fall down again and slowly push her to insanity. She never knew orgasm denial could be this pleasurable, but she'd be damned if she didn't love what he was doing to her- playing her body like a fiddle. She was beginning to think it couldn't get any better than being with him. That was before he started to talk to her. She'd never had another guy speak to her the way he was now, but she'd be damned if she tried to say she didn't love it.

"You look so fucking good like this. Legs up around my shoulders… almost bent in half wearing those damn sexy as fuck heels. God damn, I wanna make you scream." He slammed his hips to hers hard to prove his point, and smirked when she screamed his name.

"Again… please." She wanted to feel every part of him within her walls, the head of his cock pressing just so against her cervix. It was just that side of pleasure that she had begun to crave.

"Please what Bella?" He crooned, his hips working her slowly, almost teasingly.

"H-harder…f-fuck me harder!" She cried out. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets beneath her as his hips slapped hard into hers.

Embry's eyes dilated ten fold with lust; hearing those words were almost enough to push him over. He grinned wolfishly and gave into her demands and pleas. "Like that Bells? You like it rough don't you. You like having my dick in you, fucking you like this." He purred.

She gasped as his voice washed over her. She would have denied it had it been anyone else. "Yes. God I love it." She whimpered.

"How close, Bella?" He crooned. "How bad do you wanna cum again?" He asked as his fingers brushed over her nipples before he tweaked the left one sharply.

Bella cried out, her nails raking down his biceps. "So close! Please…" She gasped when he changed the angle of his thrusts to hit that special spot with every push inside her lithe body. He didn't let her move, holding her hips still as he drilled into her forcefully. He wanted her to feel him and remember what exactly he could do to her. He never wanted her to forget what it was like to be in his bed.

"Wanna feel you cum around me." He growled, his thrusts increasing slightly in speed and strength. For all the power he was using as he thrust into her, he was still conscious enough to remember she was only human and could easily be hurt if he let go completely of the hold on his wolf. He could keep THAT little bit of control, after all, he had only dreamed of this night for so long. He was thrilled to finally be able to see it come true.

"Em… I'm… EMBRY!" Bella's eyes rolled back into her head, her back arching almost impossibly off the mattress. Her breath left her lungs momentarily as she was tossed into ecstasy's waiting arms.

Embry counted backwards from 100 the closer she got to her release. When that didn't work, he thought of rebuilding a car engine to stave his release as she gripped him like a vice inside her. He wasn't ready for this to be over yet, so he selfishly waited for her to relax.

As her eyes opened and her heartbeat calmed, he couldn't help the sexy smirk that fell onto his lips when he knew she realized he hadn't cum with her. He let her legs down from his shoulders while gently massaging her muscles for a few minutes. He cradled her body to his and rolled them so she was on top of him while he got comfortable on his back.

Embry slowly licked his dry lips as she rolled her hips against his experimentally. "Feels so fucking good." He groaned when she raised her hips and slid down onto him again slowly. "Ride me baby… fuck me." He groaned.

"I've never been like this with anyone else." She admitted with a blush.

"Fuck, not even one of your friends from the club?" He groaned.

"Not even with them." She gasped when he thrust up into her sharply, taking her off guard.

"Bells, just- oh yeah- just do what you want. Whatever you want to do. But damn do you look sexy like this." He purred as she started to move slowly over him.

Bella's eyes danced with desire, and ultimately confidence and behind that, courage. They flashed dangerously with determination as she set a hard, but steady rhythm, working him close, before slowing down again- much as he had done to her. She let him know in that moment she could give as good as she got- something that had Embry's wolf almost dancing with pride.

"Fuck…Bella…" He groaned.

"Something wrong baby?" She asked as she slowed her pace to roll her hips against his, grinding in small circles.

Embry's head hit the pillows beneath him as he bit his lip, a desperate attempt to stave off the madness the vixen above him was inflicting on him. If not for her admitting she'd never been like this with anyone before, he could have sworn it was one of her favorite positions. He growled when she leaned forward, her chest pressing to his, and bit his shoulder gently, groaning in his ear as she slammed their hips together experimentally.

"Like that Em?" She purred in his ear, her confidence sky rocketing at the look of adoration, lust and love swimming in his eyes as he stared up at her.

"Bells…fuck…oh yeah… baby… please don't tease." He all but whined.

"Not nice to be on the receiving end, is it Embry." She cooed playfully.

His hands found her hips automatically when she sat up and leaned back, placing her tiny hands on his powerful, trembling thighs. She knew he was close and she smirked when he groaned as her hips slowed their pace again leaving him right on the brink of release or madness. The way she was moving- twisting and pivoting her hips the same way she had in the club earlier in the night- had him nearly insane with desire and the need to cum.

"Baby… I- I… damn, Bella…please… I'm so close." He groaned not able to even finish one of the sentences he had tried to start.

Embry watched as she ran one of her hands from her neck down her body to play with a nipple. His eyes honed in on how her fingers pinched and pulled with just enough force that her breath hitched. He was almost there, so close. Her other hand traveled lower down her belly, inching slowly to their joined hips to tease at her clit. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened in a silent gasp as pleasure coursed through her body.

'Mine!' His wolf snarled in the deep recesses of his mind. Embry agreed and pulled her hips down to meet his brutal upward thrust. He smirked when she gasped in surprised pleasure, her eyes open wide in awe. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other he used to pull her upper body flush to his. He planted his feet firmly on the mattress and slammed into her then as he held her caged to him, her pleasured cries only pushing her closer to completion.

"Say you'll be mine Bells." He growled in her ear, his voice a husky whisper of raw power as both he and his wolf spoke. "Let me mark you."

Bella's eyes were already blown wide with lust; they dilated further and she gasped. "Yes… god yes! Mark me Embry, make me yours."

Embry growled, his hips pistoning into her body. He could feel the wolf, just under the surface as his release loomed. In a move almost to quick for her to comprehend, he had her on her hands and knees beneath him. His large hands were splayed across her hips as he pistoned roughly in and out of her willing body.

"So good…SO fucking good." Embry growled in her ear as he draped himself over her body.

"Yes!" Bella whined, bliss pooling in her belly once again.

"You gonna cum for me again Bella. Say my name. I want to hear you scream baby." He purred in her ear. He nipped her ear lobe sharply, his wolf itching to claim his mate. He pulled them both up, one hand on her hip still, the other arm wrapping around her so her back was flush against his chest.

Bella cried out her release, screaming his name as her nails dug into the flesh of his arm. It was just what he needed to push himself over the edge. The tension broke in his body as his teeth sank into her neck while he came with a feral howl of pleasure. The pain and pleasure were so intense, it sent her into another mini orgasm then and there. It was mere moments before either of them moved to lay down, both of them still wrapped around one another- almost too tired to move.

They lay spooned together afterwards, still connected, listening to each others breaths settle back into quiet steadiness.

"Did I hurt you baby?" Embry barely whispered when he could find his voice.

She turned then, her head tilting to look up at him, and smiled. "No. that was amazing… and.. I have you to thank for it. I've never felt that free with anyone before. Not even with…yeah, you get it, right?"

Embry smiled, lovingly pushing her hair from her face. "You were the amazing one." He chuckled affectionately when she yawned. He disentangled them long enough to pull the covers down for her. "Come on, get some sleep. I'll take us home in the morning."

Bella smiled and climbed under the covers with him, humming in quiet satisfaction. "I am home." She muttered as she curled up against him, her body molding to his and relaxed completely in his arms. "Mine." She whispered, her body already being claimed by sleep.

Embry smiled widely and let the silence and her steady breathing lull him into sleeps tender embrace. The last thing he whispered in her ear was,

"And you're mine Bella. Always.


End file.
